polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
South Koreaball
South Koreaball is North Koreaball's sworn enemy and brother. He likes to call himself just Koreaball or ROKball despite North Koreaball sayings he is true Korea. South Koreaball lives and has his clay on the southern part of the Korean Peninsula and loves his pop music called K-pop. He is also known as one of the richest countryballs in Asia. History South Koreaball was born in 1945, along with his brother North Koreaball, as their mother Koreaball was dying from Japanball's rape. He was adopted by USAball, and taught capitalism, in contrast to Sovietball adopting his brother and teaching him communism. In 1950, his brother invaded his clay, but adoptive father USAball and his NATO friends helped him, until Chinaball came onto North Koreaball's side. An armistice was signed in 1953, but the border between their homes is still heavily armed. In 1988, North Koreaball boycott his Olympic Games in Seoul. They marched under a united Korean flag in 2000 though, giving him hope that his brother might be cured and his life turned around. Together with enemy Japanball, South Koreaball had the 2002 World Cup. In 2015, South Korea had 2015 Gwangju Universiade and planning to have the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang. South Koreaball now spends his days doing K-pop, and (sometimes) cosmetic surgery. How to draw 1. Draw a circle. 2. Draw a circle center Taiji. (Tai line right low left high) 3. Draw these black trigramms (clockwise, from up-left): ☵, ☰, ☵ and ☷ 4. If you draw the eye, finished. Relationships Friends *Philippinesball - Both hate communism! Also good vacation spot. *Taiwanball - Oh, Thailand. He's Best friends! Keep watching my Korean drama. *USAball - Father and also est friends (for)ever, basically keeps False Korea from getting all pissed and taking over. *Tringapore - Fellow dragon from the south. Also a former British Colony who kicked some commie aftermath. *Seoulball- one of my Sons. Is very popular. *Incheonball, Busanball, Daejeonball, Ulsanball, Daeguball- Sons/Daughters *Okinawaball - Nephew. *Chinaball - Best frenemies (for)ever. At least he replaced Gangnam Style with motherfucking Gentleman, which is much better for everyone. (especially him). Almost makes up for him being friends with False Koreaball. **Hong Kongball - Fellow dragon from the west. Also a former British Colony who kicked some commie aftermath. **Macauball - Western Dragon's brother. *Turkeyball - brother country. I forget him a lot though. *Liberiaball - Of african brother Enemies *North Koreaball - Used to be brothers, then became frenemies, and then became enemies. *Chinaball - Friend of evil brother North Koreaball, and they remove Gangnam Style. *Pyongyangball- North Koreaball's son. *Japanball - Tried to destroyed Korea many times. Now tries to revise history books.'' ''Remember the COMFORT WOMEN!!! REMOVE WEEABOOS!! REMOVE ANIME!!! even though South Korean girls spend a lot to look like anime girls (Goddammit PURETTY!) Quotes *"Hyeongje" - brother *"Aigo!!" - argg!! Gallery 大韓民國 Republic of Korea 대한민국.png Those_were_the_days_by_tringapore-d7m5cq2.png B7RPul6.png Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png South_and_North_1945-2014.png Korea & Poland pepsi.png The iMurica!!.gif 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Korea_Army.png North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png 맥주Beer.png 0RSm19f.png Recognized.png South Koreaball province map.jpg|this is the Polandball province map of South Koreaball. Daejeonball wantings love.jpeg|South Koreaball hanging out with Seoulball Korea's History|This image shows most of Korea's historical countryballs. South Koreaball next to Unified Koreaball Korea & Daejeon STRONK.png CFhuQJb.png Europe and East Asia.png Tea Time.png|I also want to kill Clay, and Clay now also want to drink tea with Japanball Links *Facebook page Category:Asia Category:Modern Countryball Category:East Asia Category:Korea Category:Countryballs Category:Ching Chong Category:Mongoloid Category:Former kebab removers Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Protestant Category:Capitalism Category:Four Asian Dragons Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Kimchi Category:Atheist Category:Kebab Removers Category:Buddhist Category:Sushi Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Independent Category:South Koreaball Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs of the Korean Peninsula Category:Dispute Category:Republic